lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Mass Chaos
Allen, Texas |music=''"El Corazon del Guerrero"'' by Tierra Santa |affiliation = The Misfits |typen=2 |type1=Hall of Fame |type2=Hall of Fame2 | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical, Luchadore |winpct=49 |wins=33 |losses=34 |championships= }} Manny Gallego (born in Brooklyn, New York in 1984) is an American professional e-wrestler, better known by his ring name Mass Chaos. He competed on the Insanity brand for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). With championship gold on his mind, Chaos joined LPW in 2003 when the promotion was known as the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA). For years, he was locked in wars with some of PWA's best. He started with the Gathering, teamed with Bloodrose, was part of the Schizo 6, buried Soul Reaper alive, befriended Edible, and created Murder Inc. with Showstoppa. Despite becoming one of LPW's battle-hardened veterans, he had little to show for his efforts, only holding the PWA United States Tag Team Championship for a short time. In 2007 after the promotion changed its name to LPW, Chaos was recruited by Edible into joining The Misfits. With his new affililation, Chaos came into his own and quickly shocked LPW by winning the LPW Television Championship. Nicknamed as "The Man That Won't Die", he silenced his critics by accumulating an impressive 15-month reign as TV Champion to establish himself as one of LPW's main event stars. At Take No Prisoners, the six years of blood, sweat, and sacrifice paid off when Chaos won the LPW International Heavyweight Championship. Chaos would later tag team with Misfits teammate Drew Michaels to become one-half of the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champions. After being drafted back to Insanity, Chaos would add the LPW United States Championship to his resume. Having held one of every ranked championship, Mass Chaos has reached a milestone few can claim, becoming LPW's second-ever Grand Slam Champion and sixth-ever Triple Crown Champion. Early life Manny Gallego was born in Brooklyn, New York in 1984. He started watching wrestling at an early age with his great grandfather. He grew up idolizing the likes of Mr. Perfect, The Harts, Eddie Guerrero, Rey Mysterio, and others. He also idolized his uncle, Eclipse, who was a standout in the Texas Independent circuit. At age 18, Gallego went to his uncle's wrestling school in Arlingotn, Texas. At first, Eclipse was hesitant of training his cousin, wanting to avoid the talk of nepotism or taking it easy on him, but finally decided to train him. Chaos spent a year in training and gaining experience in the Texas independent circuit. In the Summer of 2003, the Psychotic Wrestling Association (PWA) was looking for talent and Chaos sent them a feeler. They signed him to a contract and his career in the big leagues began. Career Psychotic Wrestling Alliance The Gathering Almost immediately after he signed with PWA, Chaos was assigned to the Schizophrenia brand and approached by the Reverend Poofy to join his stable, The Gathering. As an enforcer for the group, success didn't come easily. In fact, it didn't come at all, as Chaos was destroyed week after week by the enemies of The Gathering. It wasn't until later that Chaos found out that the Gathering was a farce and didn't stand for what he originally thought. Chaos' time in the Gathering was painful, both physically and psychologically, but Chaos' reputation for survival and taking sickining punishment started in at this time. It was near the end of the Gathering's run, when Poofy teamed with former nemesis Showstoppa as Divine Intervention, that they booted Chaos and theBuzz out of the Gathering. Chaos had one more match, teaming with theBuzz against Blood and Fire (Bloodrose and Firefly), before taking a leave of absense. Blood and Chaos, Schizo 6, and U.S. Tag Team Gold Chaos returned a few weeks later after coming close to calling it a career. PWA officials called him and told him that they still believed he could become a viable member of the promotion, he just needed confidence and patience. His first match back, he fought valiantly in a loss against then-PWA United States Champion, The D. He followed that match with his first career victory in PWA, defeating ValleyBoy (Boss Foxx) with the Chaos Theory. , a name which acknowledged the impressive matches that the six men put forth.]] During PWA's European tour, Chaos asked Bloodrose, who had since lost partner Firefly, to team with him. Bloodrose became a mentor to Chaos and the two enjoyed success together. During this time, the tag team scene of PWA exploded, with three teams jocking for the PWA United States Tag Team Championship. Blood & Chaos as they called themselves, along with The Wild Cards (Wevv Mang and Red Dragon), and "Sick" Nick and The Rabbi, fought each other for the U.S. Tag Team Championship and the PWA Television Championship. The six of them where given the moniker the Schizo 6 for the scale of matches all six men put forth. It was during this time that Chaos was putting forth some of his best matches and had his greatest early success, winning the PWA U.S. Tag Team Championship with Bloodrose against "Sick" Nick and Rabbi at Schizophrenia LIVE (3.3) in Maryland. Betrayal, Altered Reality II, and Violence! Just when everything seemed to be going well, Chaos' world came crashing down. At Schizo LIVE 4.1, Bloodrose, for no reason, abandoned Chaos during a match against Unleased Anarchy (Norweigian Beast and Sick Fixx). Chaos won the match, but was triple-teamed and crippled by Unleashed Anarchy. He was out for two shows as a result. When he returned, Chaos showed initiative and lack of intelligence to some when he interrupted 2TX's announcement of his teammates for Altered Reality II. Instead of squashing Chaos, who was still kinda of limping from his injuries, 2TX gave Chaos an opportunity: face Positively Reaper at Schizos Wild, with the winner becoming a member of 2TX's Altered Reality II team. At Schizo's Wild 2005, in a brutal Dog Collar Match, Chaos defeated Positively Reaper to earn his spot on Team Xtreme. At Altered Reality II, Chaos showed he belonged on the biggest stage, when he, along with 2TX (the last suvivor), The Rabbi, "Sick" Nick, Valleyboy defeated Pyromania's Team cYnical (cYnical, Showstoppa, Snowman, SFS, and BiggiE). Before the event was over, Chaos was attacked in the locker room by Soul Reaper (formerly Positively Reaper), now back to his old self. At Schizo LIVE 5.1, Reaper avenged his loss to Chaos. A few shows later, Chaos jumped Reaper and cost him a match against former rival Rabbi. For doing so, General Manager for a day D. Hammond Samuels had him fight in a handicap match at Schizo LIVE 5.4 against the Primetime Players (Spectre and Joey Hollywood), a team that had jumped him during there debut at Schizo 4.3. Reaper and Chaos would settle there score at At All Costs 2006 in a Graveyard Match. In a match still remembered for it's brutality, Chaos defeated Soul Reaper by burying him alive. It was this match that Chaos' moniker "The Man That Won't Die!" first came about. The Abandoned: Part One After his victory over Soul Reaper, PWA officials asked Chaos to form his own tag team, since the singles title scene was clutered. Feeling he owed it to the front office and he was allowed to choose his own partner, Chaos accepted and began teaming with the rookie Edible. They formed The Abandoned, and teamed for a number of shows. While things were going well and the team was growing, Chaos was traded to the Pyromania brand for Random. Pyromania and Murder Inc. and B.D. Barlow as part of Murder Inc.]] Chaos made his debut at Pyromania 7.1. He was immediately thrust into a match with Takeover, the PWA Western States Heritage Champion, in a non-title match. In a close match that should have set the tone for his time on Pyro, he lost to the champion. At the next show though, he joined with former Gathering teammate and friend Showstoppa, with rookie B.D. Barlow. The three formed Murder Inc., a stable bent on the destruction of Pyromania. Things didn't go well for the stable, as losses and the arguing between Barlow and Showstoppa made things complicated fot the team. Things got worse when Showstoppa, the mastermind of the stable, had a change of heart when he vowed to save the show that he shed so much blood for. After Showstoppa left, Barlow and Chaos agreed to break-up. Murder Inc.'s last official match as a unit was at the pre-show for One Way Ticket when they faced the rookie team of Damion Kross and Flare. Near the end of the match, when it looked as if Murder Inc. would leave on a high note, Barlow walked out on Chaos, the second time a partner has done this to him. The handicap allowed Kross and Flare to get the victory. Barlow's intentions where later made plain, when at the end of a brutal Barbed Wire Match between Showstoppa and then PWA owner Villiano 187, Barlow came to the ring and assisted Villano in trying to end Showstoppa's career. Showstoppa was saved by Significant Others partner SFS, Homicide, and Chaos. After this pay-per-view, Chaos took a leave of absence. He decided to get married and rested from his injuries. Lords of Pain Wrestling Comeback After his hiatus, he returned to the renamed Lords of Pain Wrestling at Inferno 9.3. In a passionate speech, Chaos stated that he thought about leaving, but that he still had a mission to fulfill, not just for himself, but from a promise he made when he debuted on Inferno. In this speech he stated that at the end of the year, he would be a singles champion for the first time. He was then interupted by Public Enemy #1 (Damion Kross, The Rik, and Jules), who then attacked him. Intervention by the Bad Mamma Jammas saved him from a worse beating. Chaos would gain a measure of revenge by defeating Jules at Inferno 10.1 ''. The Abandoned: Part Two and The Misfits At the same time, former partner Edible was now on Inferno, drafted along with his "brothers" in The Misfits. Chaos and Edible caught up on old times and wanted to have a reawakening as The Abandoned. The Abandoned made there return to the ring at The Rising in a Three-Way Elimination Tag Team match, with the winners getting a shot at the LPW World Tag Team Championship. Even though they defeated Misfit rivals the Lillehammer Administration, The Abandoned were pinned by the MWA's Tromboner Man and RaTo (who would later hold LPW Tag Team Championship gold for 22 consecutive months. Mass Chaos was happy to be teaming with Edible again, as Edible was one of the few people he had trust in. Edible was happy to be teaming with his former partner, but he knew he had his other family too. The Misfits asked Chaos to join them, which he accepted, though still being careful to trust them. Since joining the Misfits, Chaos has had one of his best stretches in his rollercoaster career. The Abandoned were winning matches, and Chaos was finally getting over his trust issues. In some circles within LPW, Chaos' decision to join the Misfits was met with scrutiny. Some saw it as him going to his old comfort zone. Others suggested that while winning, he was riding the coattails of the Misfits and not advancing in his career. Some wondered, including friends silently, whether Chaos would ever reach his true potential. The LPW Television Championship and Misfits War At the Sacrament pay-per-view, The Abandoned defeated the much-anticipated debut team of The Young and the Reckless. Later during the show, Inferno General Manager Spectre gave Chaos a title shot at the LPW Television Championship. He would be lined up against the self-proclaimed "Misfit Killer", Ken Ryans, who had won the Television Championship quickly in his young career by defeating fellow Misfit TJ Rage at ''Inferno 10.3: Night of Champions. Most people believed that Chaos would be another Misfit to fall in the wake of the streaking Ryans. .]] At Inferno 11.1, Mass Chaos shocked the world by defeating Ken Ryans and winning the LPW Television Championship. After four years in PWA/LPW, all the hard work, blood, sweat, and heartache was finally rewarded. That is until Edible, the man Chaos trusted the most, attacked him from behind after his victory for an unexplained reason. Chaos would distance himself from the Misfits, enraged at what he perceived as being duped again by a faction. At Inferno 11.2, Chaos was laid-out again by Edible, who later that night explained to Drew Michaels and TJ Rage why he attacked Chaos. He wanted to show that the Misfits was a sham and the brotherhood was a lie. Edible had been angered by Drew Michaels sole attention to rival D. Hammond Samuels and keeping his "brothers" out of the loop. He had vented his frustrations to Chaos a number of times, but at the time, Chaos thought nothing of it. That night, Trey Spruance, another Misfit member, decided to break away from the team also. against T.J. Rage, Edible, and Trey Spruance in a Round Robin match.]] Edible would face TJ and Drew over the next few weeks and continue on his crusade to destroy the Misfits. At Dead Reckoning, Chaos had to put the LPW Television Championship on the line in a Round Robin match against his three former "brothers", Edible, TJ Rage, and Trey Spurance. Before Dead Reckoning, Chaos made peace with Drew Michaels, but was still unsure of going back to the Misfits or if he could ever forgive Edible. After destroying Spurance and defeating Rage in a close match, Chaos was pit against Edible in the final round. In a hard-hitting and bloody contest, Mass Chaos defeated Edible to retain his title. Edible, mad at how he lost, challenged Chaos the next night for the title. In an emotional match, Chaos defeated Edible again. After the match, Edible looked as if he were mentally drained broke down. Chaos, for some unknown reason, forgave his former partner, and the two men embraced. An injured Drew Michaels, who had won the LPW International Heavyweight Championship the night before, came out with wife Juliet to reform the Misfits family. The Greatest Television Champion of All-Time Combined with the LPW Television Championship and Misfits membership, the career of Mass Chaos reached new heights. After a brutal feud against Styxx that ended at Redemption with Chaos victorious, Spectre announced that both brand's champions of equal ranking would face against each other at Altered Reality IV in "Champion vs. Champion" matches. '' Hatchet Ryda in a "Champion vs. Champion" hardcore match.]] In a match for brand bragging rights, Chaos was pit against Insanity's new LPW Hardcore Champion, Hatchet Ryda, in a non-title hardcore match. Despite the disadvantage of the match environment, Chaos' veteran instincts proved resourceful, using weapons to accomodate his technical wrestling, such as applying the camel clutch with a pipe and using a chair to stab Hatchet with the Final Stand. At the conclusion, Hatchet set Chaos on a table, then jumped off a ladder for Diamond Rain. But Chaos was playing possum, letting Hatchet fall through the table to crash and burn. Chaos picked up Hatchet and hit the Ode to the Black Sun on the ladder to gain Inferno's second brand victory of the night, thus contributing to Inferno's first win in the annual Altered Reality event, winning 7-1. Due to several controversial decisions administered during the event, Spectre stepped down as President and Inferno General Manager. Shortly thereafter, the financial crisis of 2008 depleted LPW's capital, forcing the Board of Directors to fill the position of CEO to a shadowy businessman known simply as The Boss. With the specific job of shoring up profits, he assumed the primary duty as Inferno General Manager and announced the entire LPW roster would be re-drafted at Homecoming to renew interest. For the first selection during the live broadcast, The Boss selected Chaos with the 11th overall pick. Impressed at his now 15-month reign as Television Champion, The Boss invited Chaos into his office to cite his successes, but also to challenge him with new opportunities. At Honor Roll, Chaos was booked in two matches against a grand total of 15 opponents. For the first match, Chaos defended the Television Championship in a Scramble match. Despite a courageous event, Chaos made it to the final two competitors, but lost the match and title to Jude Maxwell. Later in the show, Chaos wrestled against seven other opponents in a Eight-man Four Corners Elimination match for the finals of the Winner Takes All tournament where the victor would head both of Insanity's and Inferno's next pay-per-views, entitled Resurrection and Take No Prisoners respectively. Again, Chaos made it all the way to the final two against Wevv Mang. However, Mang's insurance policy of Eddie B. proved resourceful, helping Mang pin Chaos after a distraction. Despite the heart-breaking defeats, Chaos was awarded for his hard work, winning the Achievement Award for LPW Most Improved Wrestler of 2008. LPW International Heavyweight Championship defended the LPW International Heavyweight Championship agaisnt Mass Chaos at Take No Prisoners, in which Chaos won the title.]] Having won the Winner Takes All tournament, Wevv Mang moved the Take No Prisoners pay-per-view to Beijing, China with the hopes of gaining a new international market to help LPW's financial troubles. Hoping to give LPW fans a pay-per-view main event to remember, Mang booked Mass Chaos to challenge for the LPW International Heavyweight Championship against newly crowned champion, White Falcon, who had just beat NPD for the title at Inferno 13.4. On March 26, 2009, the six years of blood, sweat, and sacrifice paid off when "The Man That Won't Die" defeated White Falcon for the LPW International Heavyweight Championship. But Chaos' lifetime achievement was shadowed by the conclusion of the event. After Krimson Mask defeated Misfits-brother Drew Michaels by disqualification, The Boss made revealed himself to be D. Hammond Samuels. Due to Michaels' actions that contributed to the death of Eric Scorpio, LPW’s stock took a nosedive. With the stock at an all-time low, Samuels was able to swoop in and buyout LPW at a fraction of the original bargaining price with his media conglomerate, Public Enemy Multimedia, LLC. With Samuels as Inferno GM, the start of Chaos' International title reign got off to a rocky start, losing three separate tag team matches during the Inferno 14.0 cycle, all to Styxx, who had now become the number one contender to Chaos' title. Chaos was booked to defend the title against Styxx at Sacrament in a mini-tournament also featuring White Falcon and NPD in a new number one contender match. Chaos was victorious against Styxx, pinning after hitting Ode to the Black Sun. Later that night in the main event, Chaos defeated Falcon for a second time, thus becoming the first man in history to defend an LPW World title on two occassions in the same night. After Chaos' accomplishment, Samuels came out to announce that the new challenger would be Krimson Mask. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Final Disarray (Chaos lifts opponent for a Crucifix Powerbomb and delivers a Piledriver) **''Professor Chaos Lock Kimura Lock'' (Headscissors armbar) ** Ode to the Black Sun (Fireman’s Carry into a Neckbreaker) ** Chaostropy (Cobra Clutch Backbreaker into the King Cobra Hold) ** Chaos Theory (Chaos lifts opponent in Crucifix Powerbomb and Hits a hangman's Neckbreaker) Finisher from Start of Career until the move to Pyro/Inferno * Favorite moves ** State of Emergency (Corkscrew Senton Bomb) ** Eternal Torment (Downward Spiral floatover into Rings of Saturn) ** Strikes of Confusion (Two forearms to the face, kick to the knee, and Roaring Elbow to the face) ** Final Stand (With opponent sitting, Chaos runs to the rope and delivers a running knee into opponent's face) ** Mad Frog Splash Elbow Drop ** Powerdrive Elbow ** Slingshot Suplex ** Shining Enziguri ** Release RegalPlex ** Tornado DDT ** Hangman’s Neckbreaker ** Corner Shining Wizard *'With Edible' **''Final Destination'' (Chaos powerbombs opponent on his knee while Edible hits the Cereal Crunch at the same time) * Tag Teams and Stables ** The Gathering (with The Reverand Poofy, theBuzz, Stonedsour) ** Blood & Chaos (with Bloodrose) ** The Abandoned (with Edible) ** Murder Inc. (with Showstoppa and B.D. Barlow) ** The Misfits (with Drew Michaels, Trey Spruance and Sean Jensen, Edible, T.J. Rage and Ken Ryans) * Nickname ** "The Man That Won't Die!" * Theme Music ** "Beautiful Disaster" by 311 (Theme during Schizophrenia) ** "This Dying Soul" by Dream Theater (Theme during Pyromania) ** "Spanish Castle Tango" by Del Castillo ** "El Corazon del Guerrero" by Tierra Santa Championships and accomplishments * Full Metal Wrestling ** FMW Television Championship (as MASS Caesar) * Lords of Pain Wrestling ** LPW International Heavyweight Championship ** LPW United States Championship ** LPW World Television Championship ** LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship (with Drew Michaels) ** PWA United States Tag Team Championship (with Bloodrose) ** Master of the Asylum winner ** LPW Most Improved of the Year (2008) **LPW Wrestler of the Year (2011) ** Apex of the Decade [[Apex of the Decade 15|ranked him #15 of all-time]] Match history External links Category:Wrestlers Category:Apex of the Decade Category:LPW Alumni Category:Hall of Fame